1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to computing systems. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to classifying and organizing radicals of East Asian handwriting.
2. Description of Related Art
Handwriting recognition is one of the goals of computing systems. Computers receive handwritten input and attempt to classify or convert the handwritten input into text. East Asian languages present a unique problem for handwriting recognizers.
One problem with attempting to recognize handwritten input from East Asian languages is the number of characters that are commonly used. As opposed to Western languages (where, for example, 26 or so many letters are used, depending on the language), East Asian languages may include over 10,000 commonly used characters. Attempting to analyze each received handwritten character against 10,000 or more possibilities is 1) time consuming and 2) precludes many recognition strategies, for instance the use of artificial neural networks, because automated learning methods do not scale to 10,000 outputs.
In general, each character in East Asian text may or may or not be made up of one or more radicals or strokes. Recognizing each character is then dependent on properly recognizing each radical correctly.
An improved approach is needed to organize characters into radicals so that handwriting recognition engines may be applied and successfully recognize handwritten input of East Asian characters.